1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in flexible-walled storage bins with fluid pressure-assisted discharge and particularly to a side-unloading bin with a uniquely shaped bag, a gated discharge opening, and automatic controls.
2. Prior Art
Numerous patents in the prior art illustrate utilization of a flexible membrane which is moved by fluid pressure to assist in moving various bulk materials. Examples of such prior art patents which we are aware of are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,792,262; 2,956,839; 3,209,894; 3,396,762; and 3,421,663. However none of these prior art bins use a flat bottom, e.g. an existing floor to support the weight of the material over a large area, and then use an inflatable cup shaped bag for discharge assistance.
In our prior applications referenced above, we have disclosed flexible cup-shaped dual-walled inflatable bags supported on flat horizontal surfaces which utilized fluid pressure for inflating or moving the bag wall to discharge material that would otherwise remain in the bag after the material assumed its angle of repose.
The inventions of our prior applications referenced above require center unloading through a hole in the supporting floor which can adversely affect the integrity of the floor. The construction also makes it difficult to check any problems, such as contamination of the materials or a jam, at the point of discharge. Additionally the prior constructions, usually require the bin to be located above a floor resting on the earth, because there needs to be access from below the bottom. However, upper floors are not as able to withstand heavy loads as ground floors are.